


[Podfic] remember who you are (i know who you are)

by Djapchan



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Te Kā burns with rage. She doesn't remember.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] remember who you are (i know who you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remember who you are (i know who you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133128) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Listen to the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EiDyyDPnBkUNDRqXo1KjcgcJgCCh-Bd1/view?usp=sharing)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z48j2vqhu35yl3e/Vaiana_remember_who_you_are.mp3/file)

Music:   
"[The Lonely Smurfer](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Johnny_Hawaii/Bad_Panda_61/The_Lonely_Smurfer)" by [Johnny Hawaii](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Johnny_Hawaii)  
From the [Freemusicarchive](https://freemusicarchive.org/static)  
[CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)

This podfic was recorded for the PODFIC BUT MAKE IT ABOUT MUSICALS Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.


End file.
